


thou hast thy music too

by schultz (yuuji)



Series: ode to 871 [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuji/pseuds/schultz
Summary: it's difficult for sidney to believe the praises bestowed upon him by the media when there are other stellar players that surely, one hundred percent, outshine him.





	thou hast thy music too

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favourite poem in the entire world. do not underestimate the power of john keats' double entendres and wordsmithing.
> 
> this is a disjointed drabble, a stream of consciousness from none other than our boy-o sid. he speaks fluently in insecurity in this fic. geno lends a helping hand. it's my first time trying this style so don't kill me 2 hard

sidney crosby is the new gretzky.  
sidney crosby, the greatest player of this generation.  
sidney crosby outperforms legendary lemieux.

no.  
no.  
no.

they're wrong.  
i just had a good season.  
they don't know me, they don't know my hockey and i'm waiting  
waiting  
waiting  
waiting for them to realise that i'm not all that.  
i'm no genius.  
i can't compare to gretzky.

geno sits with me and tells me i'm the one that's wrong. i'm the one that doesn't see my own potential and i breathe.  
i look up and breathe again.  
i'm choking, gasping, drowning in my own tears of disappointment because i know i'm not as good as they say i am and i feel like a phony.

my parents say they're proud but how can they be proud of a son that is no better than his teammates? they should be proud of the team.

geno holds me again and i'm enveloped in his disgusting sweaty jersey. he's been at optional skate and he stinks but all i want to do is be in his arms.  
he tells me that nobody in the nhl rivals me at this point in time and, coming from geno's mouth? it's more believable.

he knows me.  
he knows my hockey.  
i trust him.  
i respect him.

i still don't think i'm a gretzky but maybe i'm something special.


End file.
